


Like fire and rain,you can drive me insane

by JustFlyingBi



Series: Fireproof [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheesy, Izaya is a supervillain named Mercury, M/M, Shizuo is a superhero named Hercules, Wouldn't mind a beta though, no beta we die like men, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFlyingBi/pseuds/JustFlyingBi
Summary: "Just admit you're in love with me!" Shizuo called down to his nemesis, but he wasn't sure they were ever really enemies."I'm not responsible for the strange things a protozoan mind conjures up." Izaya shouted up, still cocky as ever, despite the fact he was dangling over the edge of an abandoned building.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Series: Fireproof [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659751
Kudos: 34





	Like fire and rain,you can drive me insane

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely stole the title from that Camp Rock 2 song. This is actually the conclusion or later part to a series because I can't ever write anything in order. But if certain things don't make sense, it's probably a reference to previous moments that I have not yet wrote or posted. I will post another part so the last scene makes more sense though. Thanks for reading. :)

"Just admit you're in love with me!" Shizuo called down to his nemesis, but he wasn't sure they were ever really enemies.

"I'm not responsible for the strange things a protozoan mind conjures up." Izaya shouted up, still cocky as ever, despite the fact he was dangling over the edge of an abandoned building. 

And the only thing keeping him from seeing what happens after you die, that crazy superhero brute, Hercules. 

He was holding onto Izaya's hand with an iron grip, which for Shizuo was no effort. The only problem was that the tortured hero was hesitating on pulling the raven up to safety. 

"Really, Izaya? You'd rather fall to your death, then admit how you really feel?!" Shizuo wouldn't mind seeing Izaya die, because he'd follow him into Heaven or Hell or whatever was in between. 

They would continue their eternal chase. Because Izaya needed to live in order for Shizuo to feel alive. Hercules loosened his grip a little, letting Izaya fall an inch. The raven's breath hitched.

Shizuo knew he was giving Izaya the worst ultimatum. He was playing his two biggest fears against him. He was afraid of being vulnerable and he was afraid to die. 

Izaya just smiled up at him.

"You're a hero, Hercules. You don't have it in you to kill, not even me.". He was calling out the blond's bluff.

Unfortunately for him, Shizuo wasn't known for his grace. The hero went to loosen his grip on the villain and accidentally let go all together. For Shizuo, it happened within seconds.

For Mercury, it happened in slow motion and his desperation kicked in. Izaya needed to grasp at something, the ledge or Shizuo. He couldn't decided where to latch on to and he started falling.

Shizuo cursed. And proceeded to launch himself off the building to save Izaya. He managed to grab onto Izaya's hand and onto a loose brick, slowly, he climbed with one hand, balancing with Izaya on one arm and the other grasping at every nook and cranny. Finally, he managed to grab on to the roof of the building, the ledge. 

"Are you going to swing us up? What are you doing?" Izaya called up. 

He could still imagine his body hitting the ground. And Shizuo would have died right after him. Even in death, they followed each other. 

"Mercury, Izaya, for once in your life, just tell the truth." Shizuo looked down on him and the look on his face struck a realization in the raven. 

Shizuo wasn't afraid of dying, he was afraid of dying without ever knowing. 

"There was something about you that I've liked since the day we met. And for awhile, I didn't think I'd see you again, but then we met a little after you became a hero. I was going to tell you how I felt then, but then you ran away and I knew you could never feel that way about me. But I'm selfish. I still wanted to be a part of your life, so instead of being a damsel in distress, I became your villain and I made you chase me, like a schoolgirl with a crush. There, are you happy?" Izaya confessed, understanding that neither of them could hold on forever. 

Shizuo pulled them both up and hauled them onto the roof. They both fell in a lump, most clumsily. Izaya got up ready to run and never look back. He was confident that Shizuo wouldn't give chase this time. Not after hearing how he really felt. 

"Wait." Shizuo slowly got up, standing to loom over Izaya. 

He could have just kept running, but that was Izaya's problem. He needed to face things head-on. The raven paused.

"When I ran away that day, it was stupid, I know. And I've regretted it ever since but I was scared. I thought it was because I was afraid of you and your red eyes," Shizuo's voice was shaky and Izaya backed up trying to distance himself.

Shizuo noticed this and stepped toward Izaya like a silent message. Izaya turned around to look at the edge of the building. He was used to the comments about his inhuman eyes and questions about why he was the way he was. But coming from Shizuo, it was a deeper kind of hurt. 

"But it was something else. I was afraid of how I felt about you. Your eyes were beautiful. They were fire. They were a promise that I didn't know how to keep. Izaya, I hate how much you lie and the things you do. But I don't hate you. I think I'm in love with you and every flame that comes with." Shizuo slowly turned Izaya around and the ball was in Izaya's court.

The raven looked like he was about to cry. Shizuo said he was in love with Mercury, but he was wrong. 

Heroes and Villains didn't belong together.

"Some people will always taste like fire and leave the ones that love them tasting like ash. Nikita Gil." Izaya responded stepping on to the ledge. 

This time, he has his balance and he didn't think Shizuo would throw him off anytime soon.

Shizuo stepped on to the ledge beside him. He tilted Izaya's chin up to look him in the eyes and Shizuo smiled as if he was pleased at whatever he saw in Izaya. 

"Then, it's a good thing I'm fireproof." Shizuo looked at him with a question.

Then they both leaned in for the answer.


End file.
